jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Quest Assembly
Alhandril :In 1997, When Steppin Razor (Giovanni Ruffini) was CIMP, he added several features to the code, including a ported version of assembly.c (written by Daniel W. Burke, dwb@ix.netcom.com.) implemented on his local game at AddictMUD. :He rolled out the first iteration of magical script (the magic user version of assembly) in the Elven Village Ruins in the form of the book Alhandril. Using the skill "copy", a magic user may gather ingredients from around the mud and assemble them into scrolls for recital. Here are a few of the recipes: Charisma A Codex Arianus Obtain a copy of the Codex Arianus from a librarian in the Midgaard Temple. Have a blank parchment (found at any Wizard Shop in a hometown, or from the apprentice scribes in the High Tower), a fountain pen (from the foreman in New Thalos) and the Alhandril device in your inventory. > copy charisma ---- Charm¹ The Book of Slain Warriors, blank parchment paper, fountain pen ---- Directed Teleport High Tower of Magic Spell Book, goat's milk, scroll of recall, fountain pen ---- Fireball Alhandril, blank parchment paper, fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through :offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from :a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The :foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy fireball ---- Flaming Sword The Codex Arianus, a water canteen, thiamin herbs, exotic spices Collect the Codex Arianus from one of the librarians in the Midgaard Temple. An "unblessed" canteen from any of Wally's Water World shops in the three hometowns. Find thiamin herbs on the ground in the plains north of Midgaard. Obtain the exotic spices from the traveling cases carried by the porters in the Floodlands. ---- Word of Death black scroll, blood red potion, blank parchment paper, a feather quill ---- Identify Alhandril, blank parchment paper, fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy identity :Note that the assembly keyword is currently misspelled as "identity" rather than "identify." ---- Inner Gateway Alhandril, blank parchment paper, fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy gateway :Keep in mind that you'll still need two inner gateway scrolls to establish a teleport link between two locations in the mud. ---- Recall Alhandril, blank parchment paper, fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy recall ---- Restore Scroll blank vellum scroll, purple ink canister, blank parchment paper, scroll of curing :Buy the blank vellum scroll from the Wizard in Skara Brae. You can buy a blank piece of parchment from the Wizard in the magic shop in Midgaard. Buy the purple ink from the Grocer in New Thalos. Obtain a scroll of curing from the Ice Elemental hidden near the door to Remorahz in Arctica. :Have the spell book Alhandril and a fountain pen handy. The ingredients for the spell are consumed upon creation of the magical script. > copy restore ---- Sanctuary 1 empty flask, diamond dust, vial of holy water, scrap from some holy book 2* purple ink canister, urn full of dark red liquid, blank parchment paper, fountain pen :Buy an empty flask from the Grocer in Midgaard. Obtain the fleck of diamond dust from Prosper in the Floodlands (loads in inventory). Get a vial of holy water from any of the penitents in Ravenna. Sorbus loads the scrap from some holy book in the Plains North of Midgaard. :The second set of ingredients is obsolete. ---- Strength¹ Book of Slain Warriors, blank parchment, fountain pen ---- Vigor² A Codex Arianus, bottle of goat's milk, a canteen, black gyvel herbs. :Obtain a copy of the Codex Arianus from a librarians in the Temple of Midgaard. You can procure a bottle of goat's milk from Profuturus the Water Vendor in Imperial Ravenna. Buy a water canteen from a Wally's World of Water, located in any hometown. Obtain some black gyvel herbs from Aruncus, located in the Plains north of Midgaard. ---- Errata :¹Because these particular spells and potions come from a time of the original Valhalla, they cannot currently be created. :²Vigor was a reference to the now obsolete spell, Mental Vigor, which was removed from spells.h sometime after 1998. Mental Vigor was like the current MANA CHANNEL spell in that it removed an amount of mana from the target and restored it to the caster. Category:Assembly Category:Quests